


Неизбежность

by jaejandra



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С Элайджей никогда ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным до конца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неизбежность

      Клаус заходит в клуб, просто чтобы развеяться. Ему скучно и смешно от собственной скуки. Делай что хочешь, поезжай на край мира, отдыхай со знойными красотками, но ничего не хочется. Умирать не хочется тоже, поэтому Клаус решает просто напиться – а там посмотреть по обстоятельствам.   
  
      В клубе царит атмосфера прилизанного гламура, и Клаус едва сдерживает вздох. За свой долгий век он повидал столько стилей и такое количество мод, что сказать страшно. Не задержалась ни одна; этого не то чтобы жаль, просто время бежит сквозь пальцы и никак не хочет помедлить, а Клаусу бы остановиться и передохнуть от смены декораций этого безумного мира.   
  
       На лестнице танцуют красивые девчонки в мини-юбках, мини-платьях и мини-шортах. Клаус окидывает взором фигуры и вздыхает – снова неинтересно. Охотиться, чтобы поймать, это, пожалуй, да. На кого охотиться и как ловить, если любой подвержен внушению? Клаус точно знает, что не позволит своему сердцу разбиться, оно слабое и нуждается в поддержке; поэтому любой отказ – в руке, сердце, теле или крови – никогда не будет совершенен. Клаус найдет, за что уцепиться и как уговорить себя, что красотку нужно только подтолкнуть, что она  _хочет_  подставить шею.   
  
       На балконе довольно пусто: не дремлет модельной внешности секьюрити. Клаусу на мгновение кажется, что это Тайлер, уж больно похож типаж, потом он понимает, что ошибся. Да и пропускают без лишнего пафоса. Клаус чуть улыбается и просовывает в ладонь парня сотню, излишне долго вспоминая валюту. В голове засели франки, песеты, а еще плотно застыли золотые дублоны, и Клаус пытается представить себе унылое серое будущее в каком-нибудь летающем небоскребе. Небоскреб получается так себе, серый цвет – отлично. Потом на память наконец-то приходят евро, и Клаус отправляется прямиком к бару.  
  
       Внизу зачем-то визжат девицы. Клаус поднимает брови и кривит губы, опрокидывая первую текилу. Наверняка какая-нибудь блядь забралась на барную стойку и отплясывает до потери пульса. Сравнение кажется смешным, и Клаус подходит к низким перильцам, чтобы посмотреть, не стоит ли ей помочь с потерей. Он само милосердие, не так же просто девица разделась (судя по гулу) и двигается в хорошем ритме по стойке (судя по активным танцам всех остальных). Наверняка замешана серьезная сердечная драма. Клаус ищет причину взглядом – и текила встает у него в горле ядовитой отравой, вербеной, замешанной на аконите и заправленной отвратительной свернувшейся кровью –   
  
       – на первом этаже танцует Элайджа, его святоша-брат. Не на стойке, не как блядь, вполне себе одетый, но Элайджа. Клаус сглатывает свернувшуюся кровь, давится вербеной и чуть не воет от аконита, накидывает на глаза глубокий капюшон худи, чуть сутулит плечи; машинально переводит про себя текст дурацкого японского хита, под который, так и быть, хочется подвигать бедрами. За секунду оказывается у барной стойки, забирает бутылку и стопку, оборачивается и понимает, что отсюда обзор еще лучше, а заметить его не заметят, поэтому можно снять капюшон – да и худи тоже, нахуй, слишком жарко.   
  
       Две стопки пролетают незаметно, и Клаус наконец-то не боится посмотреть на старшего брата. Тот движется в ритм песне, попадая бедрами по каким-то чувствительным, выступающим рифам, и Клаус опрокидывает очередную текилу. Вокруг Элайджи вьются красивые девушки, одна другой лучше, не дешевые шлюхи, но Элайджа почему-то танцует с музыкой, и Клаус вспоминает, что тот пару лет спал с преподавательницей латины. Хороший способ почтить память бывшей.   
  
       А потом пиджак Элайджи летит на пол, снятый то ли чьими-то шаловливыми пальчиками, то ли просто ненужный. Элайджа тянет за узел темного-серого галстука, выправляет кончик, развязывая его своим идиотским, знакомым Клаусу целый  _миллион_  лет способом, и остается только прислониться плохо слушающимися губами к горлышку и пить, пить, пить. Текилу – как воду. Клаус уже не сомневается в том, что Элайджа каким-то образом взаимодействует с музыкой, материальный – с эфемерным, кружится среди парящих нот и скрипичных ключей, а Клаус это видит и может только судорожно глотать алокголь, все тяжелее приваливаясь спиной к барной стойке.  
  
       Осмелевшая брюнетка берет Элайджу за ворот рубашки, танцует с ним в одном ритме. Элайджа ее не трогает, водит руками вокруг, но действуют они слаженно, не путаясь в ногах, а потом откуда-то берутся еще две девицы, и вот Элайджа уже в кольце, потеет, рубашка расстегнута на три пуговицы, шея чуть поблескивает, на ней сокращается венка, он дергает плечом, перебирает ногами, и Клаус думает, что ему давно пора в ад. Первые пятьсот лет там, во всяком случае, будут различаться цвета.   
  
       Это странно, но Элайджа не серый, как все остальное в представлении Клауса. Он цветной, он яркий до безумия, до края, он убивает оттенком волос, кожей, глазами, своими такими-серыми, но такими-цветными брюками, светлой рубашкой, черным ремнем. Элайджа монохромен, но Клаусу не надо других цветов, и он знает, что, если задержаться хотя бы на пару дней, не бежать прочь, Элайджа станет золотистым, как дрожащее полуденное марево, благородно-красным, как чье-нибудь бессмысленно-модное знамя, или любым другим. Темно-синим – индиго. Ярко-желтым, кислотным, злым. Потом охрой. Элайджа – это все цвета мира, что есть у Клауса, и с этим трудно что-то поделать. Ну, разве только пить. Еще и еще. Снова и снова, пока Элайджа облизывает губы, пока Элайджа веселится, пока Элайджа трахает музыку, а не трех телок, но и это тоже неизбежно.   
  
* * *  
  
       – Детка, я же сказал, мне нужен этот клуб. Я хочу его купить.   
  
       Полдень кажется жарким и раскаленным. Да еще Элиза тупит, как последний раз. Подумаешь, неудачное вложение средств. Как будто Клаус их хоть раз вкладывал удачно.   
  
       Элайджа танцует в клубе каждый вторник, и у Клауса особо не остается выбора, только позвонить любимому семейному адвокату – вернее сказать, распорядителю, узнать, что Гарвард она окончила десять лет назад, а казалось бы, поступала только вчера, едва справившись со смертью отца и переняв на себя все дела Майклсонов, и попросить купить клуб.   
  
       Клаус не знает, как еще заявить права на Элайджу. Между ними не осталось ничего, ни братской любви, ни братской дружбы, ничего братского или человеческого. Только десять веков предательств, ссор, а еще, конечно, тех ночей, когда Клаус боялся подойти к гробу, потому что думал, что на этот раз не просто перегнул палку, а убил брата. Что вытащенный кинжал ничего не исправит, и Элайджа останется таким – отвратительно-серым – навсегда.  
  
       Купить клуб кажется отличным решением. Клаус не пытается объяснить себе этот порыв. Возможно, дело в обладании воздухом, возможно, дело в обладании территорией. Возможно, дело в обладании, которого ему не видать, как собственных ушей. Впрочем, в одной неприятной истории Клаусу удалось посмотреть и на собственные уши. Так что не видать ему только Элайджи.  
  
       – Клаус, ты меня не слушаешь, – мягко прерывает его мысли девушка. Или уже молодая женщина? – Появился второй покупатель, он хочется встретиться с тобой.  
  
       – Что ему нужно?  
  
       – Понятия не имею. Видимо, клуб.  
  
       Клаус трет лоб ладонью и смотрит в глубь светло-серого бассейна, в котором уныло играют серые лучи солнца:  
  
       – Ты сама сказала, что это неудачное вложение.   
  
       – Ты же хочешь этот клуб. Вот и он хочет.   
  
       – Перебей его ставку и пускай идет подальше.  
  
       Клаус вешает трубку, натягивает джинсы, майку (любимый Zadig&Voltaire) и по привычке плетется в клуб. Элайджи сегодня не будет, но мало ли. Мало ли что.   
  
* * *  
  
       Клаус вылетает из такси почти веселый, но потом будто замирает, растекается по пространству. Вчера был вторник. И вчера не было Элайджи. Это закономерно, брат уходит всегда, как его ни держи. Но в этот раз Клаус даже не пытался. Он на глаза-то ему не попадался, считая дни, делая зарубки в уме, наслаждаясь наконец-то красками мира, не вспоминая про кинжалы, ссоры, предательства, женщин и влюбленности.   
  
       И вот его снова нет. И можно снова бежать по миру без оглядки, не цепляясь ни за что, не останавливаясь нигде, не покидая бесконечное серое марево в разных декорациях. Можно делать внушения или приказывать, да вот только Элайдже ничего не прикажешь. Элайджу можно запереть внутри гроба, но с последнего раза, когда Элайджу отняли, Клаус боится, боится до дрожи и до стучащих зубов, что с Элайджей что-то случится. Это совершенно точно банальный невроз, бояться гибели бессмертного и неуязвимого существа, но Клаус все равно боится и думает, что отдал бы все, чтобы знать, что Элайджа проживет до заката времен.   
  
       Клаус на мгновение прикрывает глаза – и почему-то видит под гаснущим солнцем себя одного. Даже не нужно представлять цвет, чтобы он проявился, и Клаус зачем-то возносит хулу небесам и надеется, что девять миллиардов имен бога никогда не будут подсчитаны. Потом смеется своим мыслям – привычка одиночки; надо же, вспомнил забавный рассказ. Смешал воедино смерть вселенной, имена бога и что только не.   
  
       _Элайджа не танцевал вчера._  
  
       Клаус прождал весь вечер, как полный идиот, и даже никого не убил. А с утра пораньше – чертова, никому не нужная сделка.   
  
       Он взлетает по ступенькам, кивает охраннику, который ни о чем не спрашивает, подходит к бесшумному лифту и едет на самый вверх. Солнце и небо должны расчерчивать мир в цвета, но они только делают хуже.   
  
       Элиза – привет, старик Бетховен, давно не виделись – говорит, что не нужно опаздывать, что второй претендент на клуб очень пунктуален и весьма нелоялен, что ему хочется клуб, но Клаус только что  _проебал_  Элайджу, так о чем вообще речь, ему все равно – и он опаздывает уже на сорок три минуты.  
  
       Клаус толкает прозрачную дверь, вваливается внутрь, раздраженный и злой, эскалирующий в своем состоянии – и вдруг видит Элайджу, сидящего за столом и поглядывающего на отвратительно дорогие часы с турбийоном, отмеряющим терции точнее, чем само время. В голове уныло крутится какая-то песня, и даже стыдно подумать о чем-то. Стыдно делать выводы.   
  
       _Просто стыдно оттого, какие красивые цвета обретает гребаный мир в присутствии Элайджи._  
  
       – Никлаус, какой сюрприз. Элиза не сказала мне…  
  
       Клаус поднимает руки, то ли извиняясь, то ли капитулируя. Улыбается, чувствуя крайнюю степень растерянности. Проводит рукой по губам, смотрит сначала на пол (теплый паркет темно-розового дерева), потом на Элайджу (золотистый оттенок спокойствия) – и никак не может понять, провели его или нет. Знает Элайджа или нет. Тот как всегда непроницаем. Даже не улыбается. В покер бы играть.   
  
       – Никлаус, ты пришел говорить или…  
  
       Он снова поднимает руки, пожимая плечами.  
  
       _Потому что с таким турбийоном очень удобно отмерять последние секунды мира, раз уж ты одинокий бог, и у тебя девять миллиардов имен._  
  
      И ты можешь позволить себе купить клуб, в котором нравится танцевать.   
  
       Сегодня Элайджа – определенно золото. И Клаус наконец-то горько признается себе, что не сможет запереть его ни в клетке, ни в гробу, ни где бы то ни было.   
  
       – Клуб твой, – говорит Клаус, чувствуя, как по языку в обратную сторону проносятся свернувшаяся кровь, аконит и вербена.   
  
       Перестает улыбаться. Наверное, уже навсегда. Перестает хотеть. Перестает вожделеть. Перестает, наконец, видеть цвета. Разворачивается и уходит. В конце концов, всегда можно надраться. И убить Элизу.   
  
* * *  
  
       Клаус сидит у себя в номере. Трет ладонями лицо. Он устал пить и просто устал. В дверь стучат, и он плетется открывать. Десять раз подумал о том, как отключиться от мира навсегда, как написать брату и сестре… как не писать никому и признать, что всем все равно. Немного захотел жить.   
  
       – Никлаус, – с порога заводит Элайджа, – это самое недостойное поведение, с которым я встречался за всю свою тысячу лет.   
  
       Клаус едва справляется с навязчивым желанием протереть глаза. Галлюцинация? Да нет же, стоит у входа, живой, во плоти, почему-то без пиджака и развязывает галстук. Клаус трет лицо рукой и чуть покачивается. Расширяющимися глазами смотрит на то, как чутко Элайджа реагирует на его движение, готовый поймать.   
  
       Мир плывет и волнуется, и Клаус думает о том, что быстрая регенерация работает, только когда не нужно.   
  
       – Я понимаю, ты решил играть в молчанку. Но представь мое удивление. – Так, а пиджак все-таки был, просто теперь лежит на диване, ой, а вот прямо сверху летит галстук. – Провожу время в приличном месте, и тут внутрь вваливается… Никлаус Майклсон, проходит на второй этаж, не замечая ни меня, ни того, что на охране работает гибрид, я вот, например, удивился…  
  
       Клауса ведет, он не понимает, к чему все это многословие.   
  
       – Давай покороче.   
  
       Элайджа разводит руками широко – и улыбается краешком губ.  _Скупо._  
  
       – Потом я иду танцевать, – Элайджа действительно делает шаг вперед. – И что я вижу. Мой любимый мальчик начинает наливаться текилой, думая, что я его не замечаю, и глазами дыры на мне прожигает. Я, конечно, искренне полагал, что дело в девушках. Пришел еще два раза.   
  
       Клаусу хочется кричать. Он не знает, о чем говорит Элайджа, он так устал, он так измучился за эти десять веков, что одиннадцатый не переживет даже наедине с турбийоном на Луне. А еще –  
  
       _– мой любимый мальчик._  
  
       – Какой я тебе, нахуй, любимый. – Клаус отходит к стене и опирается лопатками на рифленые, теплые обои.   
  
       – А потом мой любимый мальчик меня отпустил. Совсем. Навсегда. Ты просил покороче, – холодно и строго бросает Элайджа. – Нет, купить клуб – это по-твоему. Схватить покрепче, присвоить – тоже. В гроб запереть даже. Но не развернуться и уйти.   
  
       – Ты заебал сбегать. – Клаус смотрит в пол.   
  
       Элайджа издает какой-то звук, похожий на усмешку.   
  
       – Ну так проткни меня кинжалом, задержи. Положи в гроб. Возьми с собой. И я буду с тобой всегда.   
  
       Клаус вспоминает мертвенный цвет лица, иссохшие и взбухшие вены, и почти давится, на этот раз сердцем. Был бы двадцатилетней девчонкой – расстался бы с содержимым желудка. Да ладно, двадцатилетним парнем он проделывал это регулярно… Слишком брезгливый, слишком впечатлительный, слишком чувствительный. И жалел – только Элайджа. Видел – только Элайджа. И представить его мертвенно-серым, представить еще одну ночь у гроба, когда сидел, не зная, что делать, не зная, как сказать, не зная, как посмотреть на серую…  
  
       _Да ладно._  
  
       Клаус несется в ванную и захлопывает за собой дверь. Десятивековым вампиром, оказывается, тоже можно.   
  
       Он медленно приходит в себя. Мир обретает фокусировку, лучи начинают преломляться правильно. Поднимается с колен, умывается холодной водой, со злостью стирая рефлекторные слезы со щек, долго и занудно чистит зубы, полощет рот специальной жидкостью.   
  
       Выходит наружу, только чтобы убедиться, что цвета и след простыл.  
  
       Элайджа стоит прямо рядом с дверью ванной.   
  
       – Свали уже, – просит, почти умоляет Клаус.   
  
       Элайджа мотает головой и тепло на него смотрит. Клаус закатывает глаза, придумывая, как бы отогнать его подальше, но тут Элайджа достает из кармана телефон, щелкает по сенсорному экрану, и по номеру разливается бедродвигательная музыка.   
  
       – Тебе вроде понравилось.   
  
       Да он просто издевается.   
  
       – Это чертова попса, наверное, ты успел забыть, что я говорю на японском, что в четырнадцатом веке…   
  
       Элайджа невпопад кивает, и Клаус – совершенно точно сбит с толку.  
  
       – Пошлятина, ни текста, ни смысла, ни…   
  
       Элайджа, оказывается,  _танцует_.   
  
       Клаус думает, как не уронить челюсть и, кажется, проваливается в этом начинании.  
  
       – Давай, – пожимает плечами Элайджа. – Сделай уже что-нибудь. Или ты только текилу хлестать в силах?  
  
       Клаусу кажется важным узнать про текилу, но Элайджа танцует открыто, не стесняясь и не комплексуя. Мир тон за тоном обретает цвет, как фотография при проявке, и Клаус не знает, куда себя девать.   
  
       – Всегда был зажатым, – бросает Элайджа, и Клауса шпарит, как солнечным светом окатывает с ног до головы.   
  
       Он действительно закрывается, кладя левую руку на грудь, а правую опирая на нее, ладонью загораживая рот. Элайджа мотает головой, явно не одобряя, и просит:  
  
       – Потанцуй.   
  
       – Да ты охуел, – еле бормочет Клаус в ответ, не чувствуя ничего, кроме текущего по спине пота.   
  
       Элайджа делает пару танцевальных шагов, спокойно поводит плечами, потом делает шаг к Клаусу и под начинающийся припев расстегивает ремень на его джинсах. Притягивает за пряжку и хвостик к себе, совершенно определенно трахая бедрами _не ритм и уж точно не музыку_ , и Клаус думает, может, не в девушках было дело, тяжело сглатывая.  
  
       – Бревно, – констатирует Элайджа.  
  
       Песня подходит к концу, завершаясь какой-то пошлой фразой. Клаус ловит глазами валяющийся на комоде мобильник, делает глубокий вдох, разводит руки и, едва придерживая Элайджу под талию, в танце несется через всю комнату вместе с ним, едва успевая поставить на повтор.   
  
       Теперь Элайджа улыбается – и прижат к комоду, и Клаусу очень нравится неизбежность всей этой ночи, всей этой жизни и всей этой вечности на двоих.


End file.
